


Prey

by Yatzstar



Series: Dadimus Prime [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Suspense, just call them moe larry and curly, optimus is a dad who does not know how to dad, starscream lives up to his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatzstar/pseuds/Yatzstar
Summary: Three Decepticon seekers descend into the ruins in search of a Prime, only to quickly discover that the hunters have become the hunted.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Optimus Prime
Series: Dadimus Prime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Prey

“Quickly, locate the Prime before he escapes!”

Smoke curled like writhing phantoms from the ruins of a collapsed building, its purpose long forgotten, buried beneath the fire of war. Three lithe, agile seeker mechs darted between piles of rubble, three sets of crimson optics scanning for movement amidst the shadows of Cybertron’s night.

“No sign of him on this level, Commander Starscream,” one bot rasped out, keeping his purple and black wings pressed tightly to his back to make himself smaller and harder to target. “There appears to be another level below ground. Shall we check that as well?”

“Of course, you fool!” Starscream snapped, the dancing shadows cast by the burning rubble making him jittery and agitated. Any one of them could be the shadow of Prime. “Thundercracker, have you found anything up above?”

“None, Commander,” came the response crackling through the comm. “Shall I join you and Skywarp?”

“Affirmative,” the silver seeker replied, concealing his relief. The more bots he could place between himself and Optimus Prime, the better. Skywarp and Thundercracker were more than capable of handling him…probably. Besides, they would need someone to guard the rear.

A few moments later, a sleek cobalt-colored jet streaked from the smoke-shrouded sky, and Thundercracker tumbled into his mech mode with an acrobat’s grace. Nearly identical to Starscream save his paint job, the two readied their missiles and followed Skywarp to where a staircase descended into the dark.

“Do you really believe he’s down there, Commander?” The violet seeker queried, “It does not seem becoming of a Prime to hole himself up like that. His ilk seem fonder of blasting their way out rather than hiding.”

Starscream considered this. His fellow seeker was right, it _was_ uncharacteristic of such a formidable bot to cower like a wounded animal, much as Starscream would have preferred otherwise.

Of course, he reminded himself, they had no substantial proof Prime was even down there. It was simply where the Vehicons had last spotted him.

The seeker’s optics narrowed, glaring into the darkness. The thought of venturing down into that black, gaping maw made his energon run cold, as none of the three seekers possessed a light source upon their forms. If only they had brought a Vehicon!

But it had to be done. And Skywarp was right—Prime probably wasn’t even down there. They would perform a quick sweep and depart for Kaon with only rubble to report of.

“Well?” Starscream finally snarled at his companions, “why are you dithering like a couple of cringing curs? Get down there and live up to your name!”

Weapons ready, the three seekers descended into the depths. Three sets of light pedes sent small clouds of dust into the air with each step, motes swirling in the orange glow from the fires outside. Shadows closed around them, and the mechs paused to allow their optics to adjust to the darkness. Starscream allowed his companions to lead the way while he tried not to jump at every small sound of crumbling ruin from the destroyed structure above.

In the dim basement, a few crates could be seen in the weak glow emitting from the staircase. The objects loomed black upon black, and Starscream found his mind leaping to notions that any one of them could be the Prime…or worse.

“Check behind all of these,” the silver seeker ordered, keeping his voice low. “That blasted Prime could be anywhere.”

The three mechs set to work, missiles ready to launch with a flick of the wrist, peering behind crates and piles of assorted junk. Starscream kept close to Thundercracker, not wanting to stumble upon anything by himself in the dark. But all three bots hesitated to leave the weak light provided by the fires outside and venture into the deeper part of the basement, where all was shadowed in inky blackness. Just how far the space extended into the void, none could tell, and their optics could not account for such utter lack of light. All the seekers could see was a wall of darkness.

With all nearby areas searched, the three gathered at the base of the stairs once more. All cast nervous glances toward the further blackness, though none wanted to be the first to voice his displeasure.

At last, Starscream broke the silence. “What are you waiting for?” he demanded, disguising his fear behind annoyance, “continue your search!”

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged an uneasy glance, shuffling their pedes.

“Gladly, Commander Starscream, it is just—” Skywarp began, but hesitated, unwilling to finish his sentence.

Starscream narrowed his optics. “It is just _what,_ Skywarp?” he grated out. “If you have something to say, spit it out already!”

Skywarp grimaced and looked away, so Thundercracker spoke for him. “It is just…it is very dark, Commander,” he said, joining his comrade in averting his gaze.

“’It is _dark?’”_ Starscream echoed, his voice rising to an irate pitch, “You will allow the Prime to escape because you are afraid of the _dark?_ What cowards are you! What sniveling wastes of energon!”

“But Commander Starscream, are you not also—” Skywarp began, but a swift kick from Thundercracker silenced him.

“Find the Prime!” Starscream barked, “or I will personally lay both your heads at Lord Megatron’s feet!”

Both seekers gave a shiver—they knew from experience that their Commander’s threat was not an idle one. Muttering apologies, they turned and began edging towards where the light diminished into all-encompassing blackness.

The sound of each pede upon the floor seemed deafening. The three mechs advanced into the dark, shadows closing around them. Starscream could only just make out the black silhouettes of his companions ahead of him, discernable only when one turned his head enough to reveal the crimson glow of an optic. Otherwise, all was utterly silent.

After several uneventful paces, Starscream allowed himself to relax. Almost smile even. How silly were they, three battle-hardened Decepticons frightened of the dark like so many sparklings? What tripe indeed. The seeker was grateful Megatron was not present.

Then came the sound.

At first, Starscream thought it only the distant sound of collapsing rubble, a deep rumble so low and powerful that it nearly caused his plating to buzz from the vibration. But it did not fade as was expected. It just kept going…and going. Was it also getting louder?

“Halt!” The seeker hissed, “and silence!”

Skywarp and Thundercracker immediately froze, missiles aimed into the blackness. But there was no target. At least, no visible one.

“What is that sound?” Starscream demanded, his voice barely above a whisper.

The three seekers listened intently. From out of the darkness, there came a rumbling sound that could not be artificial in nature. It gurgled, rattled and clicked, alternating in pitch, but never stopping. It seemed to be coming from the left…or was it the right?

“Commander, what is that?” Skywarp asked, his voice little more than a squeak.

“Whatever it is, it won’t be there for much longer!” Starscream, trying desperately not to show his rising panic, clenched his fist and sent a missile streaking from his servo into the dark where he thought the sound originated.

The explosion shook the floor, and Starscream immediately regretted his haste as debris rained upon the seekers’ heads. A crash sounded behind them, and all three whirled just in time to watch the light be reduced to mere pinpricks behind a mass of rubble and stone. The explosion had been too much for the already fragile ceiling, the collapse leaving most of the stairwell obscured and plunging the basement into near-total darkness.

“We’re trapped!” Skywarp cried, panic edging his voice. “There’s no other way out!”

“Pull yourself together, you fool!” Starscream snarled, praying he could follow his own advice. “At least whatever was in here with us is a scrap heap now.”

Thundercracker opened his mouth to speak, only to freeze stock-still, his optics wide. Starscream started to demand an explanation of him when he too discovered the source of his companion’s terror.

That sound. That visceral, gurgling, unearthly rattle. It issued out of the blackness like a call from deep space and set the Decepticons’ sparks to shuddering within them. Awful realization set in that with the exit now blocked, it was not trapped in here with them, _they_ were trapped in here with _it._

“Commander,” Thundercracker managed to choke out, “what horror have we stumbled upon?”

Starscream could scarcely muster the wit to speak. When he did, it came out as a panicked yelp. “Thundercracker, your sonic blast! Destroy it!”

“And bring the rest of the ceiling down on our heads?” The cobalt mech demanded, “I think not!”

Starscream inwardly cursed the other seeker’s practicality even in the face of such terror. But the continuing sound quickly drew his attention once more.

The droning, visceral rattle seemed to come from the left of the three mechs. Then it came again, this time coming from the right. A disturbance of rubble sounded in the dark.

Thundercracker pointed a shaky digit into the inky black. “It s-sounds like it’s moving,” he squeaked out. “It’s c-coming toward us!”

The gurgling grew louder, penetrating into the very sparks of the seekers. The awful clicking was almost upon them.

Skywarp’s voice was tight with terror, his plates rattling as he shivered uncontrollably. “Th-there’s more than one of them!”

That did it. Starscream let out a shriek, swinging about and barreling headlong towards the collapsed staircase, Skywarp and Thundercracker on his heels. Tripping over rubble, careening off crates and stumbling through debris, they raced for the tiny beacon of light, none wanting to be last and fall prey to whatever monstrosity lurked behind them in the dark.

Skidding to a halt in front of the blockage, Thundercracker pounded a fist upon the mass of rubble. “It’s too heavy!” he cried, “We will never clear it in time!”

“Skywarp, get us out of here!” Starscream screeched, panicked optics flicking this way and that across the encroaching blackness, waiting for some unknown horror to come lurching forth.

The violet seeker needed no second bidding. He seized his companions, optics dilating as he concentrated. Space and light bent about the trio, and both Thundercracker and Starscream felt the sickening lurch of vertigo, though they as fliers never experienced such normally. In another instant, they were gone. Only a settling cloud of dust remained where they had stood.

For several long moments, there was silence.

Then in the darkness, something stirred. Twin points of blue appeared, blinking against the dust, and headlights flickered on to reveal an enormous crimson mech. And cradled against his chassis in one massive servo was a tiny yellow figure.

Optimus Prime massaged his voice box, breathing an inward sigh of relief. His strategy of capitalizing on the seekers’ cowardice—Starscream in particular—had worked. Though his voice box ached from generating such unusual modulations.

Then a small sound caught his attention. Glancing down, he saw the yellow being cradled against his chassis was looking up at him with wide blue optics, a whimper escaping forth.

A flash of guilt hit the Prime. Of course—if such a situation had been enough to frighten away three seasoned Decepticon seekers, to such a small being it would be terrifying indeed.

“Hush now, little spark,” he soothed, suddenly unsure of himself—Decepticons he could handle, but comforting frightened sparklings was something he was much unaccustomed to. “It is alright. The Decepticons are gone.”

The yellow sparkling buried his faceplate into Optimus’ chassis. “Scary noises!” he whined. “Don’t make them anymore!”

The Prime patted the little yellow frame as delicately as he was able with his massive servos. “I know I made some scary noises,” he said, keeping his voice low to help soothe the tiny bot. “But there were Decepticons looking for us, and they are also very scary. I thought the best course of action would be to out-scare them, as it were.”

The sparkling mumbled something unintelligible, keeping his faceplate firmly planted in Optimus’ chassis. The crimson Autobot could tell his strategy wasn’t working, so he changed course.

“I was very scary,” he acknowledged, lifting the sparkling up to look him in the optics. “The Decepticons thought so too. Did you hear them? They were terrified.”

The tiny yellow bot’s lower lip was beginning to quiver, so Optimus quickly continued before things got out of hand.

“They were so terrified that they ran away screaming,” the Prime went on. “But _you—”_

Here the crimson mech touched the yellow bot’s tiny spark chamber with one massive digit. _“You_ did not make a sound that whole time. You were so brave, little spark, braver than Starscream, braver than Thundercracker. I am very proud of you.”

A small smile managed to make its way onto the sparkling’s faceplate. Optimus could not keep himself from doing the same, holding the little bot close against his chassis once more. “We shall remain here a little while until the coast is clear,” he said. “While we wait, shall I tell you a story?”

The sparkling nestled himself snugly into the larger bot’s chassis, his fears forgotten. “Yes, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you know, Peter Cullen voiced the Predator along with everyone's favorite Prime. Watching him perform the Predator sounds live at Liverpool Comic Con 2020 is what inspired this :)


End file.
